monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-108.249.0.151-20140627040350
Battle of Lescatie, aftermath. 7:34 PM. Eyes of Corporal Lancer. As my eyes begin to open out into the gray ashes of the once known city square. I lay there with my comrades at the fountain. What happened? How did we get here? Oh right, a trap, there was a trap. All I remember was my face meeting the hard cold unforgiving concrete of the fountain. Now I am here to see that one of my comrades dead, his body on top of me. I can see the emergency intervention device impaled him right through the heart. His blood soaking my uniform, mixing the blue and yellow Order colors with red crimson blood. I struggle to get his body off of me, but immediately ceased as I saw a group of succubi warriors coming to inspect. I then closed my eyes, and played dead. I then hear coughing of dying comrades right next to me. I opened my eyes a little to find one of the soldiers attempting to escape, his left leg was severely damaged, one of the succubi went out to get him. But before he got caught, he took out his flintlock pistol and aimed it at his head and fired. '' ''I tried not to scream, hell not even move a muscle. I then begin to hear similar noises, sometimes I hear the dying chokes of soldiers as they ended their lives as well. Before I knew it, I was the last soldier alive of the squad... Or so I thought. As the warriors moved on, I then took my chances, I hauled both bodies off of me, then remained prone and crawled silently out of the fountain. As I traveled along, I kept seeing more and more dead bodies of comrades who took their own life out of sacrafice. I continued however, I edged silently to the other side of the fountain, as crows and buzzards fluttered away at my sudden movement. Then right in front of me not to far away a soldier who played dead like me, risen slowly and looked at me... Orion: Shh... I need your help. Do as I say, and we can... Avenge this massacre. Slowly he got up, grabbing his musket. I followed him slowly until we got to the edge of the fountain. '' Orion: My injured hand means I can longer aim... But you will do it for me. ''I obeyed, taking his rifle, which was empty. Orion: Watch the road, and tell me what you see. I used the sight to therefore look down the road, what I saw was a massacre. Human bodies scattered everywhere, most of then took their own lives either by stabbing themselves or shooting themselves. I then saw a few soldiers hauling bodies onto big carts. I then turned my focus to a rather fancy looking horse carrige. I looked carefully and who came out was a powerful looking succubus. She had white wings, white hair, and black horns, and her eyes were dark with red pupils. '' Lancer: I see a succubus and more dead bodies of our own being hauled off. Orion: The ''monster in the carrige is The fourth daugher of the Demon Lord Deruella. Architech of Lescatie's misery. She is responsible for the cold blooded murder of our soldiers you see laying dead on the streets. As well as taking innocents away and turning them into more abominations like her. Lancer: T-that's horrible sir. Orion: For three days, I have hunted her, for three days. Luck has saved it's wretched life. Sniping you enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and chance could be forever lost. Patience. If we reveal our posistion to Deruella's guard. This fountain could be our grave... Now load your rifle, but hold your fire. I hesitated at first, but then I took out a small packet of gunpowder and poured it into the barrel. I then took out a small steel ball, then jammed in their as well. I took the ram rod and shoved down the contents. '' Orion: Now we wait for Deruella and her guards to leave. Once that door shuts, take aim, and kill all of their soldiers trying to stack the bodies. Your a riflemen, so loading should be easy for you and quick as well. ''I concentrated on the door, and once they left and the door shut. I took aim... *BANG* Lancer: One down... I load my rifle quickly. '' *BANG* Lancer: Tango down... ''Ready to fire... *BANG* Lancer: Final target neutralized. Orion: Excellent aim Lancer... Come, we have much to do... To be continued...